


Show Me Your Smile

by AndyAO3



Series: hopes and dreams can save the world [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Coping, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Not Shippy, Rated for Junkrat's Language, gently implied Roadrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyAO3/pseuds/AndyAO3
Summary: If anyone asks about it, Hana will say it's just a video call between friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out way more feelsy than I thought I'm sorry, I haven't slept
> 
> maybe I'll edit later, right now I'm just putting this up here to make sure it's here. will crosspost to Tumblr after I've had a nap. what are beta readers.
> 
> note: the formatting gave me so much shit you guys i don't even. lemme know if it looks broken to anyone.

It was late, like usual. But that was time zone differences in a nutshell, and Hana knew what time her friends were usually on. She knew because she paid attention, and because it was only courteous to line herself up with their schedules when they were busier than her at present. Internet etiquette was a funny thing like that. And since said friends were on a mission and she was in between missions, that definitely made her the one to tank the time zone difference.

She was so used to doing things that way that it didn't strike her as odd to be having a conversation with someone half a world away. Familiarity made such technological wizardry a mundane thing for her, which was why it was so odd when Jamison found it novel.

"Here we are, different times'a day an' thousands'a miles apart, havin' a conversation like it didn't take all manner'a internet buggery t'do it," he said, carrying his tablet around with him as he hobbled around a small hotel bathroom, gesturing wildly with his good hand as he did. "Millions'a random cunts across the world probably doin' the exact same thing at the exact same fuckin' time."

Hana giggled in spite of her tiredness. Jamie didn't need to know how tired she was, but she was fairly sure she could keep him from noticing. "Yep. That's the way the world works."

"An' your streams, millions'a people just sittin' around watchin' some li'l girl blow 'erself up, only t' come back an' do it again." The junker giggled too, except his was a slightly manic sound. "S'fuckin' mental, that is. Brilliant, but absolutely barmy."

"Did you catch the last stream? I played some retros beforehand to fill time so I get it if you got bored and wandered off."

"Nah, I just watch somethin' else with yours muted until the explosions start happenin'." Junkrat paused, blinking for a second. "Pretty sure I didn't miss the good bits, at any rate."

"Did you catch the art corner segment?"

"Can't say I did. Miss anythin' good?"

Hana beamed and pulled up a link, sending it over; the junker's face scrunched as he maneuvered tabs to find it, only for his eyes to go wide as saucers.

"Ha! Woulja lookit' that." Hana watched him squint at the screen, smiling to herself as he manipulated tabs and windows on his hand-me-down tablet with clumsy, inexperienced fingers. "Fuck if that's not a good likeness, eh?"

"My followers really like you guys." At least the ones that stayed with her, anyway; she'd lost quite a few after she'd cut her hair, but she figured having the junkers as friends was a fair trade for a 30% cut to her stream's headcount. Still a lot less of a hit than her producers and sponsors had been dreading. As for the advertisers, they could take their opinions and shove them up their-- _ahem_. Jamie didn't need to hear that. "I even got some plushies. They're so cute, Mako would love them."

"Ooh, them's the soft ones, yeah? Keep 'em at base an' we'll pick 'em up when we get back."

Hana made a mental note to have said plushies shipped to Gibraltar from her mailing address in Busan. "Can do," she said, smiling sweetly for the webcam. "How's America treating you guys?"

"Eh, can't speak for Hoggie, but I'm bored outta me fuckin' skull." Junkrat set the tablet down, presumably on a counter judging by the height of it, and propped it up using what sounded like a glass. "Hate takin' orders from a stinkin' monkey."

Hana pursed her lips. "He's not a monkey," she corrected.

"Bastard said we can't blow nothin' up until we got our intel. An' where's the fun in that? I tell ya, mate, goin' legit is the worst idea we ever had."

"Tell me about it."

"Wossat?"

"Nothing," Hana chirped. "Where's Mako, by the way?"

"Oh, he said somethin' about a jacuzzi downstairs, I think." Junkrat's face crinkled again. "Don' much like those things. It's like a bath but with shower-bits underneath the water. A fuckin' trap if y'ask me. I don't go in a bath just t'get fuckin'--" here, the junker gestured wildly as he tried to pin down the right words, "-- _hosed down_ with shower-bits all stealthy-like." His eyes went out of focus for a moment, owlish blinking ensuing soon after. "The fuck was I doin' in 'ere again?"

Hana snickered. "You were going to do your nails."

"Right, right." A few more seconds passed as the junker seemed to consider just how to go about doing that before promptly going off-camera. In the background, Hana could hear the clunking and jostling of what was presumably Junkrat's baggage; she took a moment to run her hand through her choppy bangs, letting her game face fall away for the scant few seconds that Jamie wasn't looking at the screen.

It had been a long past few weeks. Jamie didn't need to know _that_ , either.

The smile came back immediately when the Junker came back into view, turning the tablet to face himself as he perched on the counter with a couple of bottles of nail polish clutched in his metal hand. "Alrighty then," he said, setting the bottle of clear coat down in favor of uncapping the pastel pink, "let's see if I can get this right without Hoggie around, yeah?"

"I'll make sure you don't forget any," Hana assured, letting her chin rest on the palm of her hand with her elbow propped up on her desk. Micromanaging. APM. She could handle it. Like tanking, except the boss was Jamie's bad memory and attention span. Or in some cases, Mako's tendency to go nonverbal. Or Satya's quiet distress at things being too chaotic. Or anyone's anything. She'd gear herself up and tank it, just like anything else.

 _Don't blow on it_ , she might say at one point. Then later, _don't start the clear coat just yet_. Then _you missed the second coat on the ring finger_. Using her team captain voice, somewhere between statements of fact and barked orders that could cut through his distractedness. Tanking Jamie's problem so he could CC it, because it wasn't a boss that could be killed. Doing her small part to keep her friend from deleting his account on the one big cruel game that everyone was a part of.

But Jamie didn't need to know that, because he didn't need to be off-tanking those thoughts. Hana knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was better off soloing them.

"Well, I think this turned out right nice," the junker said, holding up his finished nails to the tablet's camera. Hana gave him a thumbs-up and a grin.

"Not bad, Player Two," she told him. Another event boss down for the week, zerg-rushed and kept immobilized by socialization. The reward for unlocking the achievement afterward? Jamie's painted nails.

Worth it.

 


End file.
